Teutonic Knights
The Teutonic Knights, formally the Order of Brothers of the German House Saint Mary in Jerusalem, was a German Roman Catholic order featuring skilled knights who performed as mercenaries and defenders. Their main duty was to provide security to pilgrims who wished to travel to the Holy Land and to establish hospitals that care for the sick and injured. Formed in Acre, a region in present-day Israel, in the 12th Century, the order was composed of Christian soldiers driven out of the Middle East during the Crusades. The group moved to Transylvania where they helped to defend Hungary from marauding Turks. The Knights were a main participant in the Prussian Crusade where they "converted" Old Prussians to the Roman Catholic faith. The order is still in existence but serves a purely spiritual porpuse rather then a military one. Battle vs. Knights Templar (by Omnicube1) A Templar Knight is slowly sharpening his sword. He whistles and his horse lowly canters toward him. The knight rubs the head of the horse and gives it an apple. It slowly chews on it. The knight hears a galloping horse from afar. He stands up and puts on his helmet and moves toward the sound. He sees a Teutonic Knight charging at full speed with his lance pointed right at the Templar. He grabs his Kite Shield and prepares for impact. The Lance penetrates the shield and sends the Templar to the ground. The Lance is broken. The Teutonic Knight draws his Falchion Sword and twirls it around. The Templar rushes to his feet and darts for his Poleaxe while the Teutonic Knight advances behind him. He grabs the Poleaxe, spins around, and dismounts the Teutonic off his horse. It gallops away in fear. The Teutonic grabs his Falchion sword that he dropped and slashes at the Templar who dodges the blade. He stabs back with his Longsword but the Teutonic parries it. The two engage in a sword fight with neither of them getting an edge over the other. The Teutonic craftily grabs his Billhook and slashes at the Templar's stomach. It cuts through the chain-mail but only leaves a superficial cut. The Templar draws his dagger and plunges it into the Teutonic Knight's side. He flees to retrieve a better weapon. The Teutonic pulls out the dagger and picks up his Quarterstaff and rushes after his enemy. He becomes lost, but suddenly the Templar whirls around the tree he was hiding behind and slashes at the Teutonic with his Scimitar. He is able to catch the blade in the middle of his Quarterstaff. He pushes it aside and strikes with his weapon. He bashes the Templar on the side of his helmet leaving a deep ringing sound in his ear. He slashes again and cuts the Quarterstaff in two. The Teutonic grabs his final weapon, the Warhammer, and takes up his Heater shield. The Templar takes out another dagger and his might Flail. He spins the chain in the air and sends the spiked balls toward the Teutonic. He is able to send up his shield in time which absorbs the blow. He swings his warhammer and the spike narrowly hits the body of the Templar. The Templar strikes again with his flail and the Teutonic raises his shield, but his lower body is exposed. The Templar stabs the Teutonic in the stomach and disembowels him. The Templar raises his Flail in the air and screams in victory. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Knights Templar won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Human Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors